


Family Matters

by Emirae



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirae/pseuds/Emirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U! Years after the First Contact War, Commander Jane Shepard is thrust into the middle of a scheme for peace between the Hierarchy, and the Alliance. Will she break, or will she discover that love and family can come in any form. Rated: M for Language and citrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Union

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe type story in the ME verse.

"The Council is finally taking Humanity seriously! We all know what is at stake and we must play nice with them or we will be doomed!" Ambassador Udina yelled at Captain Anderson.

"By forcing her to marry one of them?! Are you crazy? How long do you think it would take before they're at each others throats? One of them killed her fucking husband!" Anderson yelled back, his fist clenched tightly.

"They want the best of what Humanity can offer. And she is it. She will do her duty to the Alliance. She knows her place!" Udina growled out through clenched jaws.

Commander Jane Shepard was someone not to be taken lightly, decorated to the gills in medals and honors, she had accomplished more than any two Alliance officers combined considering her spotty history in regards to one broken reg that caused her to leave the military life for a short period of time.

"You want me to what?" she said softly, staring daggers into Udina's face.

"Look Commander, if there was any other way for the Council to finally lend a hand we would have taken it. But one of their scientists did some digging into Earth's history and latched on to arranged marriages to end conflict. They requested the top male and female of the Alliance Military." Anderson said softly, his eyes focused on Udina's face.

"What about Major Williams? She got promoted shortly after..."

"She's dead. Her whole platoon wiped out."

Jane paled slightly and shook her head.

"You do realize..."

"And that is why Udina chose you." Anderson bit out.

"Oh you fucking shit head." Jane said taking a step towards the Ambassador.

"Where is she?" she growled eyes narrowed with menace.

"Classified." Udina said smugly, not realizing the danger he was in.

Anderson placed a restraining hand on Jane's arm, drawing her attention towards him.

"I'm really sorry about this, Jane you know I am. But..."  
"I know." she sighed her shoulders slumping slightly.

"When? And who?" she asked Anderson.

Udina let out a soft chuckle and smirked.

"They're on their way here right now." He said, pulling out his Omni-Tool he summoned his assistant.

"Help Commander Shepard get dressed." he said pointing to the nervous assistant that showed up.

Jane froze, and tugged her dress blues down her chest. Her eyes focused on Anderson as he gently shook his head.

"Don't even think about it." He mouthed causing her to smirk slightly.

She let out another sigh as she followed the assistant out the room.

~*~

Garrus Vakarian followed close behind the Primarch as they strode through the Human Embassy. He studied the humans that seemed to cower from the two turians and sneered.

"You do understand your duty to the Hierarchy, we can not ignore the Council's orders." Primarch Victus said casually.

"I understand my duty. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Well, I'm sure you will like this. The female is none other than your arch nemesis Commander Jane Shepard."

Garrus drew back with a growl, as images flashed on his visor, the taunting fights they've had on the battlefield. They were evenly matched which was saying alot considering she was human AND a woman.

"Is the Council crazy?"

"Blame that Asari scientist Dr. Liara T'Soni, she did research on Earth's history and strongly believes that arranging the marriage between two opposing factions would stop a war."

"She's only 106 years old, and she's trying to romanticize a war?!"

"If it makes you feel any better, she is getting paired with the male counterpart. A Commander James Vega."

Garrus growled low in his throat and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.

"As I said, I'll do it. And I'll try not to kill her."

"That is all we ask."

~*~

'Oh Kaidan...' she breathed softly, her hand going to the locket around her neck.

"Look Ma'am you have to put the dress on now." the assistant nervously gestured towards the white dress draped across the bed.

She tugged off her dress blues and slowly slipped into the white dress. Her mind drifted to the past, the last time she wore something like this was before Lisa was born. Kaidan Alenko had been her subordinate, her lover and her best friend. When she had told him she was pregnant, he insisted on doing the right thing. And she had agreed, she gave up her command and moved to civilian life with slight ease. She encouraged him to stay in the military while she lived on the base with their child. Despite his busy schedule he had made plenty of time for them.

Till the day he died. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the day Captain Anderson arrived on her doorstep, carrying the Alliance Flag along with the box containing the Star Of Terra and his dog tags.

"Ma'am...They're waiting for you." the assistant said softly with pity lacing her voice.

Jane nodded, and pulled on the dainty white heeled shoes on to her feet. She strode back into the room, holding up the side of her dress to prevent her from stepping on it. Her eyes rounded in shock as she took in the two turians standing next to Captain Anderson.

"Garrus Vakarian, or should I call you Archangel?" she hissed, her hand balling into her dress.

"Commander Jane Shepard. A pleasure to meet you." he sneered, his eyes studying her form.

She took hasty steps towards Anderson and grabbed his arm.

"Is this the Council's way of a sick twisted joke?" she asked softly causing Garrus to chuckle.

"For once I'm in agreement with you." he smirked.

"Shush now, the Council is calling." Udina said with an ugly sneer on his face causing both Garrus and Jane to narrow their eyes at him.

"Jane you stand here, and Garrus you stand next to her."

"Wait, does this mean I have to get a tattoo on my face?" Jane asked causing both turians to turn and stare at her.

"What? It came with the knowledge on how to easily kill your kind." she smirked, her eyebrow raised over one bright green eye causing them to growl softly.

"No, you don't not on your face...maybe somewhere more personal." Garrus drawled, his talon lightly tracing the skin of her cheek causing her to blush.

"Ahem. Children if you two are done baiting each other we would like to begin the ceremony." Udina pointed out while lightly buffering his nail against his sleeve.

"Can we have a minute?" Jane asked, shocking the group. "I want to talk to him alone. And don't worry, I'm not armed." she teased as she tugged him towards the room where she changed.

She took a step away from him and ran her fingers through her red hair causing it to fall in her face.

"Are we really going to let the Council do this to us?" she asked softly, turning to look up at him.

"We have no choice, I'm under the impression you're being forced as well?" he asked arms across his chest.

"Oh forced is to put it mildly, Udina is out right blackmailing me." she said with a sneer, her arm gesturing out the door.

"What do you mean?" he said softly, his voice suddenly cold.

She let out another sigh, her shoulders slumping slightly before she turned to face him.

"Don't worry about it. But since we're going through with this, is there something I need to do? For us humans we kiss with our lips, what do you turians do? We might as well play along and figure out what to do afterwards."

Her question took him by surprise, mutely he took a step towards her and placed his talons on her arms causing her to flinch slightly and look up at him.

"We...uh...we do this." he said softly tilting his head down towards hers and pressing his forehead against hers.

With his talon, he lightly tugged at the neck of her dress and traced the curve of her shoulder and neck.

"And I will have to mark you right here." he said, his voice whispered, sending slight shivers down her spine.

She takes a step back and critically eyes his neck, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"And I guess, I'll have to do the same?" she asks, her hand reaching up and lightly feeling his neck.

"That's going to be a problem..." she said with a smile as she opened her mouth slightly, showing her blunt white teeth.

"Just bite reaaaaallly hard." he smirks and covers her hand with his.

She tosses him a smile as her hand drifts to her locket. He studies the movement and touches her cheek.

She took a step back and nodded thoughtfully, before quickly leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lip plates.

"Okay, think we got this...Lets head back out there." she said while walking back towards the office.

She paused at the door, and waited for Garrus to catch up with her, she wrapped an arm around him towards the waiting brass.

"Hey Lola!" James called out as they walked into the room.

"James!" she said with excitement tinting her voice, causing Garrus to turn his attention on the human male as James wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Look's like we're gettin hitched eh, Lola?" he looked around with curiosity on his face.

"Where is...?"

Jade turned quickly to look at him, anger and rage flicked briefly across her face.

"Classified." she said, while looking pointedly at Udina's smug face.

"Are you shitting me? Does he know?" he flicked his eyes towards Garrus.

"No. Well maybe. I didn't get a chance to ask him." she said nervously.

Garrus quirked a brow ridge and stared pointedly at her causing her to give him a small nervous smile.

Seeing an asari standing behind James, Jane quickly moved out of his arms and turned her attention to the woman.

"Jane, this is Liara, my wife now I guess." James said with slight confusion on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jane said warmly, reaching for the Asari's hand.

"Likewise." Liara gushed as she pulled Jane into a hug and softly whispered in her hear.

"I'm really sorry..."

Jane hugged her back tightly and whispered.

"It's okay..."

The two pulled back and smiled.

Udina let out a loud pointed cough, gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"The Council is waiting for us to begin the ceremony. Captain, I'm sure you'll do the honors?" he asked while pointing to a spot on the ground.

"Stand here, and the two of you will stand in front of him."

Garrus reached for Jane's arm and lead her to stand in front of Anderson.

The vidcomm flickered to life as the three Councilors took their spots.

Jane turned to look mutely up at Garrus as he gave her a turian smile.

Anderson struggled to keep the sadness from his voice as he watched Jane take her place beside Garrus. He felt pain lace his heart as he remembered her first wedding ceremony which he had also performed for her and Kaidan.

"Jane...face Garrus and repeat after me. James? I believe you have the rings?"  
"Yeah, I do." he said pulling two boxes from his pants pocket.

"Okay now Jane?"

"I know what I'm going to say..." she said softly, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I Jane Shepard, take you Garrus Vakarian, to be my husband, in equal love, as a mirror for my true Self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part." her voice soft as a silent tear coursed down her cheek.

Garrus leaned close and lightly nuzzled her cheek with his hand, wiping the tear away from her face.

"I Garrus Vakarian, take you, Jane Shepard, to be my wife, in equal love, as a mirror for my true Self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part." he whispered softly, keeping his attention on her face.

"James? The rings?" Anderson reached for the rings and handed the boxes to the both of them, Jane opened hers and smiled at the simple gold band as she reached for Garrus' hand to slip it onto his talon.

"Might be uncomfortable but you don't have to wear it." she said with a smile.

Garrus shrugged as he opened the box in his hand and pulled out her band, and slowly slid it up her finger.

"Satisfied?" Jane said with a sneer on her voice as she turned her attention on Udina.

"Sure, but it is not done yet is it?" He asked Primarch Victus.

Victus gestured for Jane and Garrus to stand in front of him.

Garrus reached for her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Jane repeat after me." Garrus said gently a soft rumble in his voice.

"Quando tu Gaius, ego Gaia."

She repeated the words, feeling something build in her chest, her eyes widened as Garrus leaned close and tugged the collar of her dress. Revealing her neck and slowly sank his teeth into it, marking her as his. Her blood tasting oddly sweet on his tongue, he let go and stared down at her face. Fierce green eyes glittered up at him as she gave him a slight pained smile.

He sank to his knees in front of her, turning his face away baring his neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed a soft kiss on his neck before she opened her mouth and bit his neck.

"A bit harder..." He whispered quietly, as he felt her blunt teeth attempt to pierce the skin. He felt her nod and an increase of pressure, finally breaking the skin of his neck and his blue blood flooded her mouth.

She let go, and lightly wiped at the blue blood on her chin and lips, she turned to look around the room.

"Hey Lola you okay?" James asked as he handed her a napkin.

"Yeah. Hey James did you know Turian blood tastes a bit spicy?" she joked as she smirked at Garrus.

"Good to know, Lola." he said worriedly as Jane wavered slightly and leaned heavily against Garrus' side.

"Allergic reaction?" James asked turning her attention to Garrus.

"No, turian's mate for life. It is the side effect of their essences combining. She will be fine shortly." Primarch Victus said curiously as he studied Jane's pale face.

"Congratulations to you both." The Councilors intoned as they nodded their approval.

"We will require updates on how the four of you are handling your union." Councilor Valern nodded as the vidcomm blinked out.

"Now if you two will come over here, you just need to sign your names and we're done." Udina smirked.

"And for the other matter?" Jane said icily as she took a step towards Udina.

"Will taken care of in the next few days. Enjoy your honeymoon, Shepard." He sneered dismissing her.

Jane's eye twitched erratically as she took another step towards him, she drew her fist back and punched him across the face. Garrus quickly pulled her into his arms and looked down at her.

"You probably shouldn't have done that, Jane." Anderson said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, he deserves it. Make sure..." she said softly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he keeps his end of the bargain, just take the next few days to settle and get to know your husband." Anderson said gesturing at Garrus.

Jane nodded and turned away to walk out the door.


	2. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press conference and the first attempt.

"Where. Are. My Clothes?!" Jane yells at the hapless assistant as she stormed into the room.

"They...they were taken away..." the assistant cowers in the corner holding her datapad as a shield.

"Calm down Lola!" James teasing voice came from behind her, as she turned quickly, the dress moving like watered silk down her legs.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" she enunciated with a finger jab to his muscular chest.

"Jane...there is still the press conference...waiting outside." Liara's voice came from behind James.

"PRESS CONFERENCE!?" Jane yells as Garrus rushes into the room, taking the scene in front of him.

Jane standing in front of Vega with a finger to his chest and a balled blue glowing fist. He leans against the door and cocks a brow.

"It is no big deal, we can put off answering questions till later." he smirks as Jane whirls towards him, her expression dark and angry.

"There is blood on your shirt."

"What?" He asks.

Jane moves towards him, lightly touching his shoulder and chest pointing to the bright red drops on his white shirt.

"You have my blood on you as well." He said, his hand lightly touching Jane's shoulder and chest. He leans down and lightly brushes his forehead against hers and rumbles a comforting hum.

James shared a look with Liara, he's known Jane since they went to basic together, and has been with her through thick and thin, and this is the first time he's seen her manage to go from krogan angry to calm and placid in a span of a few seconds. Not even Kaidan had that ability to calm her down. He shared a small smile with Liara as he cocked his head towards the door, leaving the couple some privacy.

Jane pulled away slowly, her eyes hazy and semi distant a smile played along her lips.

"Uhm Garrus?" she asked softly lightly tapping his chest.

"Yes?" he rumbled quietly.

"You're purring."

"No I'm not." he growls as he self consciously shifts nervously.

She smiles up at him and looks around the room, noticing they're the only ones standing in there.

"Where...?"

"We're out here Lola!" James calls from outside the door. "Ready to make your big debut?" he teased.

"Remind me not to go easy on you next time we spar." Jane grumbles as she walks towards them. Her body movement shifts, from soldier to woman in a single step, there is now an added sway to her hips, and a calm serene smile on her face as the room fills up with reporters. She smiles up at Garrus as he takes her arm and leads her back into the room amidst the flashing cameras.

The once nervous assistant stands in front of them gesturing towards a reporter in the back.

"Are you doing this of your own free will?"

Jane tilts her head slightly, a small smirk on her face debating on answering the question truthfully.

"Free will is something that can not be taken away from anyone, right?" She asks with a carefully arched brow and a smile on her face.

"So of course, we're doing this on our own free will. Right Garrus?" she continued, looking up at him sweetly.

"Of course." he answered gruffly, placing an arm behind her.

"Did you pick your mate?" a turian reporter shouts at Garrus.

Garrus paused and looked at Jane.

"I chose to marry her, yes. She represents the best humanity has to offer," Garrus' mandibles flared in amusement, "And after tonight I think she will say the same about me."

"Reports show you two were bitter enemies on the battlefield..." another reporter shouted causing James to chuckle softly.

"Oh that is an understatement of the century."

"Oh? How so?" the cameras turn towards a blushing James.

"Well I've served with Commander Jane for a long time, she comes alive when she knows Vakarian is on the other side. She made it a priority to make his life a living hell on the battlefield and it makes her hard to catch up to." he snorts as he flexes his shoulders slightly at the attention.

Garrus looks down at Jane with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as she looks pointedly at James with murder glittering in her eyes.

"Can you describe a scenario?" a eager human reporter shouts amidst shouts of encouragements.

Jane now glares harder at James.

"Well, I would but I'm pretty sure you all have more important questions to ask." he stammers as he shifts away from Jane's gaze and reach.

"Well, there was that mission on Ziost." Garrus suddenly spoke up, directing cameras- and Jane's glare- away from the muscled man.

"I had a full squad of specialists at my disposal, highly trained." Garrus' small eyes went distant, his subvocals went high in admiration, even though his supervocals were irate. "We had Shepard's recon squad holed up in a small bunker, three to their one. I called for them to surrender, and once Jane heard it was me, pistol fire started pouring out."

"I didn't know it at the time, but she was nursing a sprained ankle. The gunfire caused my men to retreat, which was all the opening she needed to charge, 5 angry marines hot on her heels. It was a good fight..." By then his supervocals had become wistful instead of annoyed.

The crowd of reporters quickly focus on Jane as she blushes and looks down, tinkering with the ring on her finger.

"It was pretty fun..." she comments to the reporters amusement.

"Too bad we can't do it again!" She teases her nose wrinkling in a startling laugh.

"I'm sure we can find other ways to have fun..." he teases suggestively.

"You just have to keep up." she banters tossing him a wink.

Garrus looks mildly insulted at her comment and puffs his chest out and attempts to glare at her.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, the Q&A is over it's time for our guests to proceed home." the assistant comes out and begins to herd the reporters out the door.

~*~

The two climb into the skycar that will take them straight to their new house in Tayseri Ward. Both lost in their own thoughts. She rolled her thumb along the bottom of the ring, while her free hand held tightly onto the locket around her neck.

"Did...did you have anyone lined up for you before this whole mess?" she asked suddenly her attention still focused on the scenery outside.

Garrus turns to look at her profile, the dress was wrapped loosely around her legs and curled around her feet.

"Yes..." he says quietly trying to remember the turian girl's face.

"She was...a family friend." he answered evasively.

"For all that is worth, I'm sorry." Jane murmurs quietly as she turns to look at him from the corner of her eye.

He shrugs as he stares at the gold band around his talon, something he would have to get used to.

"Do you think, they brought our armory and weapons?" she asked suddenly as the skycar slowly descended on the landing pad.

He snorts and shakes his head. "I doubt it, they're probably too scared to come check on us and see both our bodies from attempting to kill each other."

"Yeah. Probably." she grins as she tugs the dress up and pushes the door open.

The house, rested behind a patch of grass that could pass for a front yard. Windows dark and empty. The two move slowly, eyes scanning the surrounding areas and slowly making their way towards the door.

"Seems defensible." Garrus drawled.

"Too many windows." Jane grumbles.

"Let's see inside, I'll go left you go right."

"Ordering me around, Vakarian?"

"Fine, which way do YOU want you take?"

"I'll take right" Jane smirked.

Shaking his head, Garrus entered the main study... "Clear!"  
He checked the kitchen and master suite, calling clear for each room. Odd.

Meanwhile Jane had checked the rec room and closets, likewise calling clear. She opened the last door... And saw a small bedroom painted a light purple, with dark Alliance blue trim. The furnishings, the bed and dresser, all seemed stylized...

Just for a little girl. A little *human* girl. She collapsed on the floor, silent tears staining her cheeks as her hands clutched the locket tightly.

"Jane?" Garrus said softly as he pushed the door open, seeing her sitting on the floor with a small teddy bear in her hand. He paused briefly and scanned the room, his brow ridges going up higher and higher as he took in the contents of the room.

"Uhm...is there something you're not telling me?" he asked nervously.

"So I'm guessing you had no idea...?" she says softly her hand running lightly along the blue carpet.

His eyes scanned the room again and he let out a soft rumble.

"You have a little girl?" he asks quietly. "Why wasn't she at..."

"You'll have to ask Udina that question next time he's conscious." she said softly, exhaustion filling her voice.

"Is that why...?"

"Yes...no...I don't know." she answers her fists balling into the dress.

"I would have done it regardless...but Udina is a snake." she continued as she turned bright green eyes on him.

He nods and takes a step towards her, dropping to his knees he wraps his arms around her and picks her up.

"We'll get her back, Jane. I promise."

"Where are you taking me?" she suddenly asks tilting her head to look up at him.

"Bed."

Her eyebrow goes up and a blush stained her cheeks.

"To sleep! It's been a long day and you look tired!"

"Riiiight. Just admit it, you do have a human fetish Vakarian."

He huffs and his breath trail lightly crosses her face.

"No I do not have a human fetish!"

"But you're my bondmate. And that makes you different." he defends counting his blessing that turians can't blush.

"Do you even know what to do?' she continues to tease, her finger lightly touching his mandible.

"Do you?" he growls as he lightly nuzzles her neck before depositing her on the floor of the master bedroom.

"Well first off, we generally start over there..." Jane pointed a thumb at the California King bed.

Shaking his head at his temporary lapse in smoothness, Garrus approached and laid his talons on her shoulders, pushing her back towards the bed.

"I can do that..."

He plopped Jane down on the bed and expertly shed his outer garments, then looked at the dress. Jane had kicked off the confining shoes, but still wore her dress and had crossed her arms. "First off... Where exactly... Uh, is your penis?"

Garrus' mandibles fluttered in shock. "You don't know? Its kept behind plates until its needed... Like now." he shifted slightly and Shepard saw a bulge appear in his shorts.

"Now Jane, where is your, ahhh, shimra?"

"My WHAT?" She exclaimed. "That best not be turian for 'backdoor'".

"Erm, where this thing goes." gesturing to the bulge in his shorts.

Jane blushed even deeper. "You'll have to get me out of this first..."

Garrus ambled over and examined the dress, growled low and simply tore it down the back and removed it.

He looked at his handiwork, but realized there were still two more pieces of clothing left.

"Ohhhh I see, you have two of them right here!" he started to press his length at her chest.

"Hold on, hold on! Those are for playing, not mating!" Jane exclaimed, moving back and unclasping the bra.

"Oh." was all Garrus could manage, looking at the weird fleshballs.

"So that means it'll have to be under here then..." he hooked a talon on either hip and yanked at the cloth, revealing her warm core. He peered at it for a bit.

"I give up. You'll have to show me."

Jane blushed harder still. "You see theres... Two in that area... Not the small one..."

"Oh. I still don't see it."

"Dammit Vakarian!" Shepard shifted herself.

"Oh." Again, the turian was at a loss for words.

"Well, you going to do anything with this knowledge?"

Garrus removed his shorts and entered into what he was shown.

"WHAT THE FUCK VAKARIAN!" A biotic punch met his face, whipping his head around.

"Sorry sorry I thought you meant..."

"ABOVE THAT ONE YOU ASS!

"Ass? Whats an..."

"You just went in one." she huffed pulling the blanket over her chest and rolling over.

"Screw this, I'm going to sleep." she growled.

"So...we're NOT doing this? Guess I'll go take a shower." Garrus huffed in frustration.


	3. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally answering the questions.

Jane blinked her eyes open and stretched, her hand hitting Garrus' chest carapace causing him to shift and snort softly. She turned to look at him and noticed he had stolen all the pillows.

'Pillow hog.' she thinks with a smirk on her face as she studied his naked form on their bed.

Sharp angles mixed with graceful lines make him a sight to see, a creature of terrifying beauty. Plates formed along his his torso, with pale leathery skin in between. Muscles flexed and unflexed along his arms as he pulled the pillow closer to his face.

'Is that MY pillow?' she wonders as her eyes drift lower to his tiny waist that would make majority of the female population green with envy, to his bony hips. She angles her head higher to look lower and stare at the plates protecting his groin.

'Huh now that is interesting...' she thinks her fingers clenching tightly on the blanket to resist the urge to explore with her fingers. She braces herself on one elbow and looks down more, at his legs and the spur sticking out of his bottom leg to his taloned feet.

"Sooo...how long are you going to pretend you're sleeping?" she asked finally giving in and lightly tracing the path of skin between his chest plates.

"Depends on if you like what you see..." he teased, opening one blue eye at her.

"I didn't know you had a turian fetish, Shepard." he drawls as he rolls to his back and braces the pillows under his head.

"It's Mrs. Vakarian to you." she teases back as she continues to study him.

"They never taught us anything about this. In the Military..." she says softly gesturing to the space between them.

"Are we really going to talk about that right now?" Garrus groans, throwing an arm over his face.

"I'm sorry okay!" he continues much to Jane's amusement.

She rolls into his side, throwing a leg over his and throws an arm across his chest. He purrs softly and gently slides her head onto his shoulder and wraps an arm around her waist.

"So do you want to...try again?" he asked with a teasing tone.

She pushes herself up with one arm and stares at him.

"Do you? Like right now?" she asks.

He pauses for a second and studies her face. He carefully reaches up and traces a talon down her cheek to her shoulder where his mark, still red and healing.

"Hey Lola! Gonna get out of that bed or what? We have a run to do!" James shouts from the kitchen.

"How the hell did you get in our house James?"

"Liara gave me the key and told me to check up on you two. You know to make sure you two didn't kill each other." He yells back.

"Garrus IS still alive right?" James asked worry flickering in his voice.

"Of course, I'm still alive but you won't be for much longer!" Garrus growls out as he rolled out of bed.

"Hey..." Jane says quietly, tugging the sheet over her breasts.

"Tonight...? Maybe after we uh do some research?" she asks with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh, well uhm your pilot Joker? Gave me some magazines... Before we left..." Garrus says nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

Jane stares, her mouth agape. "He gave you Fornax didn't he? Remind me to kick his cripple ass next time I see him."

"C'mon Lola! Get your lazy ass up!" James calls out again from the kitchen causing Garrus to growl softly.

"Garrus..." she said softly, waiting till his attention shifted towards hers. She smirked, dropped the blanket as she crawled out of bed to make her way towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down lightly placing a kiss on his lip plates.

"I'll see you few." she says softly as she made her way into the bathroom to get dressed.

~*~

She made her way into the kitchen to see James holding a mug full of coffee and Garrus leaning against the counter watching a strange machine that looked like a coffee maker but different in design.

"Huh, Liara thought of everything." She commented as she made a beeline for James to take the proffered mug out of his hand.

"Jane...? Where are the rest of your clothes?" Garrus commented as he took in the skin tight black shorts and fabric band that covered her chest.

"What do you mean?" she said curiously looking down at her Alliance issued gym clothes. Sure it was just a exercise bra and shorts but its what they all wore.

"You're in your uh what do you call those? 'under garments?" Garrus growled as he focused on Jane's waist.

"Oh no, they're exercise clothes. James and I are going to go for a run." she said while taking a sip of coffee.

"I suggest...you put on more clothes." Garrus growled out.

"Why?" she asked, her eyebrows drawing together in a frown.

"YOU'RE PRACTICALLY NAKED!" he yelled as he took a step towards her.

"I've seen her naked, trust me she's over dressed to be naked." James commented smugly.

"What do you mean you've seen her naked?!" Garrus roared as he turned to advance on James.

"Relax, Garrus." Jane said grabbing his arm before he struck James.

"Don't tell me your unit doesn't strip down in front of each other and before putting armor on. It's gotten to the point where we're all comfortable with our bodies."

"But...you're a female." he said flabbergasted his mandibles flaring in agitation.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Jane yelled grabbing him to face her.

"I...uh...nothing?" he said nervously.

"Lola, I think Scars is just jealous. Turian woman don't have curves like you." James said with a teasing wink.

"Maybe we should tell him about that time...when we went on shore leave and I had to pry your naked ass off that drell stripper." James drawled a light gleaming in his eye.

"Oh you mean Thane? Yeah...that night was fun. And no he wasn't a stripper he was uh..." Jane said with a giggle.

A growl erupted from Garrus' throat as the mental images filled his mind of Jane up close and personal with a drell, causing both James and Jane to turn their attention on him.

"Relax Scars, nothing happened between them, they're just friends!" James sputtered as Garrus rounded on Jane.

Jane crossed her arms and stared up at Garrus with her eyebrow quirked over her eye and a smirk on her face. She refused to back down and tilted her head up to look at him as he pinned her to the counter.

James hid a smirk behind his mug as he studied the two, as soon as Jane came in he could feel the tension building between them. The two had eyed each other hungrily when the other wasn't looking. Almost like two unsatisfied horny teenagers. Despite their difference in species, the two seemed to fit together.

"I think I'll go wake Liara up and get my exercise some other way. See you two later!" he called as he made his way out of the house.

Garrus placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up, casually putting her on the counter before leaning his face into her neck and his tongue snaking out to trace the bite marks there. Causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to close.

"Garrus..." she asked as her hands traveled up his chest to his cowl leaning into his embrace. His hands pulled her ass flush against the edge of the counter, pressing himself into the v of her legs. His plates had already shifted and she was able to feel his length through the thinness of her shorts.

"Garrus...oh..." she moaned as she pressed herself up against him trying to wiggle closer. His mandibles fluttered against the skin of her neck while his tongue snaked out and tasted the sweat that gleamed from her smooth flesh before he slowly began to nibble her shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them, Liara had came in from the front door followed by a few Alliance marines carrying both Jane's and Garrus' armory and weapons cases.

"Oh by the goddess!" Liara exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen seeing the two.

Garrus let out a frustrated growl as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Jane's.

"You just missed your husband." Jane growled out as she turned bright green eyes on Liara.

"Oh? I did?" Liara said wistfully as she turned to look out the door.

"What did you need, Liara?" Garrus growled out still trying to control himself.

"I brought your armor and weapons, they're in the living room. And this came from you." She said holding up a datapad out to Jane.

Jane reached for the datapad and flicked it on, her eyes scanning the short message.

SSV Hekate docking two weeks.  
-Anderson

Jane nodded, and with a quick swing of her leg in front of Garrus' body slid off the table and headed into the living room to inspect the contents of her armor and weapons case.

'Spirits...she's flexible...' Garrus thought as his eyes had scanned the movement of her leg as it swung around him and jumping to the floor.

"Are you coming?" Jane called from the living room.

"Yeah...I uh just need a minute." he drawled causing Liara to let out a giggle.

"Seems you two are getting along pretty well." Liara said candidly.

"Yes...very well." Garrus drawled as he took a deep cleansing breath.

"Tell Jane I'll catch her later. I'm going to go see Primarch Victus about something." He said quickly turning and moving out the door.

 

~*~

 

Garrus strode into the Primarch's office and flung himself into the chair as he waited for Victus to finish his vid call. He steepled his talons under his chin and stared at the spot between his feet.

"So what brings you here?" Victus said, amusement tinging his sub vocals.

Garrus stared at him and shook his head.

"She's human, how can she have that kind of effect on me?" he decided it was better to get to the point of his visit.

"I thought it only worked with our own kind." he continued his talons rubbing against each other in agitation.

"I do not have a human fetish but she drives me insane." he said as he stood up and began pacing.

Victus studied the young turian pacing in front of his desk, his talons lightly drumming against his desk.

"You marked her, and she marked you. You two are bond mates, it shouldn't matter if she is of a different species. So tell me, can you sense her?"

"Yes." Garrus said with his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Were you able to sense her before?" Victus asked curiously.

"No...yes..." Garrus answered thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Victus asked curiously as he leaned back into his chair.

"I don't know...I mean she and I spent the majority of our military career chasing each other...and when she disappeared it seemed the battle field was emptier. And when she came back it was different." he answered thoughtfully.

"Disappeared?"

"She had gotten married to another commander and retired for a short time." Garrus answered evasively.

"I thought humans frowned upon fraternization?" Victus asked with a brow quirked.

"It would look really bad for the Alliance to punish one of their best fighters so it probably got swept under." Garrus nodded as he settled back down in the chair.

"And you can stop pretending you don't know what is going on. So might as well tell me what you know." Garrus continued now staring at Victus.

Victus opened a drawer and pulled out a datapad, handing it to Garrus. Flicking it on, he saw a picture of a human little girl with dark curly hair, hazel eyes rimmed in blue. He saw the slight resemblance to Jane, in the curve of the chin and tilt of the eyes.

"Her daughter." Garrus commented quietly.

"The Alliance, mainly Admiral Hackett and Ambassador Udina have expressed a lot of interest in the child."

"Why?" Garrus said although he had already known the answer seeing it in the flicker of blue around the child's pupils.

"Both her parents are powerful biotics. It seems the child has a natural talent for it without the benefits of eezo treatment." Victus said while tapping another datapad on his desk.

Garrus gave a slight nod. He was surprised when he learned that humans would test the effects on eezo on themselves and even more shocked and horrified when discovered they tested it mainly on children. Orphans or juvenile delinquents or taken from poor families for a small stipend of money. He wondered briefly if Jane had undergone the treatment and shuddered.

"There is still an ongoing investigation on the death of her husband, Major Kaidan Alenko."

"That was two years ago."

"Exactly."

Garrus quirked a brow as he placed the datapad on the table.

"You think it was an inside job?" he asked curiously.

"That Ambassador of theirs seems rather...unpleasant." Victus said with a sneer.

"Do you know where the child is now?" Garrus asked softly.

Victus slid the datapad under his talon across the desk.

Garrus flicked the pad on and used a talon to scan schematics of a Alliance Warship.

"The SSV Hekate."

"It will be docking in the Citadel in two weeks for repairs. It seems it had been attacked on its journey here from Earth."

"The child...?"

"Last I heard she was still on board."

"I see." Garrus murmured thoughtfully.

"We're sending out a turian escort. To make sure she makes it to harbor safe and sound. Your platoon was given orders to board and guard the child." Victus said softly and chuckled at the look of surprise on Garrus' face.

"When did you...?"

"Right when you walked in. I was already talking to Nihlus."

"Is Saren with him?" Garrus asked suddenly worried.

"No, Nihlus and I agreed it would not be prudent to send a human hating turian on a human ship." Victus drawled.

"Also your father...sends a message. He was not happy with the hand the Council has dealt you. He was rather vocal about it. But your sister, sends her regards and requests permission to visit."

Garrus nodded, not all that surprised at his father's reaction, but he shrugged it off.

"Guess we'll not be going to Palavan anytime soon. But tell Sol she's welcome anytime. Now I believe I better head back home and have a nice chat with my wife." he said quickly moving to his feet.


	4. Uninvited Guests

Jane shifted from foot to foot as she typed on her omni-tool, a digital scan of the room filled the screen with little black dots in certain areas. She smirked and shook her head, moving quickly from room to room she counted at least thirty bugs. Taking the bugs with her and setting it on the table in the living room.

"Wow Lola, thirty bugs? I only found maybe ten in mine." James smirked as he waved his omni-tool over the bugs, deactivating them.

"Seems like they're more interested in you and Garrus." Liara commented as she took a sip of tea.

Jane scoffed and reached for a cup of coffee on the table and took a long sip.

"They're just trying to make sure their best two fighters aren't killing each other. Although destroying the bugs give you oh maybe 24 hours or so if you reaaaallly wanted to." James teased.

"But I'm pretty sure you'd rather do something else to that turian husband of yours eh, Lola?" James continued as a blush spread across Jane's chest and cheeks.

"So James hows yours and Liara's sex life?" Jane teased causing Liara to sputter her tea as her cheeks went blue with a blush.

"So you two HAVE 'Embraced Eternity' huh?" she continued as James smirked at Jane.

"Not workin, Lola, you gotta try harder than that to get me to blush."

"Oh? Maybe I should talk about that one shore leave and that Asari dancer...?"

"What Asari dancer?!" Liara said angrily, bright blue eyes focused on James.

"Honey it was shore leave years ago!" James defended himself hotly as Liara jumped to her feet and stormed out the door. Before giving Jane a wink and a small smile.

"Baby where are you going?!" James called out after her.

"Home!" Liara said as the door slammed behind her.

"Maybe you should go with her..." Jane hinted with a blank look on her face.

"Ah...sorry Lola we'll uh come back tomorrow!" James said as he made a beeline for the door to chase after his wife.

Jane tilted her head to the side and looked outside the window, James had caught up with Liara and held her in his arms, whispering quietly into her ear causing Liara to blush and wrap her arms around his neck.

Feeling a voyeur she turned her attention to the armor and weapons chest sitting in their living room, hers had already been checked and cleaned before she stashed it in their bedroom. She moved towards it and kneeled in front of it trying to find way to open it.

"My...something nice to come home too, my wife on her knees." Garrus' voice drifted from behind her.

Jane turned to look up at him as he leaned casually against the door. The blue of his shirt making his eyes glow brighter as he smirked at her.

"Oh like you know what humans do on their knees." Jane said with a tilt of her head as her hand drifted to her waist.

Garrus pushed away from the door and slowly made his way towards her. He settled in next to her, careful of his leg spars and swiped his hand across the biometric panel of the chest.

"Ohh..." Jane whispered as her hands drifted to touch his blue armor in the chest a small smile on her face.

Garrus shifted slightly uncomfortable as he felt jealousy bubble up in his chest as her hands glided across the chest plate. He continued to watch her as her hands drifted over his sniper rifle.

"You got me a few times with this." She said while her hand drifted to her shoulder pointing at a line of scar tissue. "You're pretty good with the sniper." she continued.

His talon went up and lightly traced the scar tissue as the memory filtered into his mind.

"You tried to aim for my head I take it? but my charge caused you to miss." she grinned up at him.

"I didn't miss..." he breathed softly, puffs of air lightly brushing her cheek.

"Oh?" she said turning towards him her hands now sliding up his chest fingers lightly teasing the clamps of his shirt.

"The battle field would have been very very empty without you." he purred as his hands went around her waist to pull her into his lap, her knees on either side of his legs.

She tilted her head up and lightly caught his mandible between her teeth, biting down gently while her hands ghosted up his neck to rest behind his fringe.

"Did some research?" he teased as his hands gently lifted her shirt up and off her body, casually tossing it on the couch. His hands sliding up her waist to cup her breasts.

"Yes..." she she panted, her chest rising and falling filling his hands. He circled the nipple on one breast with his thumb and leaned down gently flicking the other with his tongue causing her to arch into his hands and moan.

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom..." Garrus growled into her throat before picking her up, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips.

"And this position seems to be a very good idea..." Jane breathed into his neck, wiggling her hips against his.

He growled and slammed her into a wall, his hand quickly moving over his clothes and tugging them off. With a swipe of his talons, her shorts were reduced to ribbons along with her panties. His finger lightly teased her moist slit as he listened to her moans, he slid his finger in gently, turning his attention on her face. Her eyes turned glassy and her mouth opened slightly in breathy moans.

"Oh...Garrus..." she whimpered.

His plates had shifted fully and he was hanging heavy with need, with some maneuverability he lifted her up slightly and slowly entered her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she arched up into him again.

Mandibles flaring in pleasure, a hissing dual-tone of pleasure escaped Garrus as his sensitive ribbed shaft slid around within Shepard. The slight protrusion of bone, covered in flesh, rubbed a little higher on her core, when he angled for that contact, her ragged breaths were louder and response greater.

They had shot at, fought, strategized, sacrificed men to each other, and now they were battling together, in the most intimate way.

Her shoulders and head were supported by the wall, leaning back slightly to allow for his entry. Occasionally he dipped forward to lightly bite around his mating mark, compressing skin and tweaking nerves instead of piercing as before.

Jane's feet squeezed and writhed against Garrus' back, the soft flesh contacting plates unlike any turian woman.

The turian ran his taloned hands around her, exploring the strange fleshballs on her chest Jane had said were for playing.

Upon experimentation, playing with the hardened caps was pleasurable, so he spent the most time doing that.

Soon he felt himself swelling more...

Jane had never experienced it quite like this... Kaidan had been good, damned good! Especially when he used his biotics. But this turian, once her most reviled enemy... His member pleased her, filled her, satisfied her in ways a human could only begin to.

He was ribbed, managing to contact nearly every pleasure zone each movement.

A knob above kept contact with her nub, she could focus on stroking his fringe and neck, buying groans with each purchase.

His talons against her sensitive skin and mandibles gently caressing her neck caused her to lose any cogent train of thought. And as she was about to go over the edge, his body had one more offering: he swelled to completely fill her, softly rolling ridges pressed to her pleasure patch.

Screaming, scratching, shaking, and writhing against him and the wall, she felt her release tear through her like a sniper round of euphoria, leaving no nerve alive for a short while.

As his swelling marked the beginning of his own release, Garrus began growling, mandibles fluttering in concentration, he sped up and released a torrent of dextro delight deep in Jane. He observed through his own hazy mind what seemed to be the human's release, outlasting him by a few seconds.

"Garrus... That..." Shepard breathed. She then cocked her brow. "You can put me down now."

Garrus glanced down. "I uh... Er... I'm stuck. Inside."

"What...do you mean stuck?' she asked breathlessly.

"It's a turian thing...rarely happens but uh...yeah...I'm stuck."

"Oh...I see..." she said with a slight wince as she tried to get comfortable. "Let's move to the bed..." she breathed into his neck.

Garrus complied, holding her tightly against his chest as he sank gratefully into the soft mattress and adjusted her position on his chest, her head tucked under his chin and arms pressed tightly against his. He reached up slowly and sank his talons into her hair, lightly scraping her scalp causing her to moan and arch slightly against him.

"Another round...?" he asked, his hips twitching slightly upwards.

She sat up slightly, and smiled at him as she slowly slid herself along his length, fingers going to the back of his head. Pulling his head down to press her forehead against his. She bit her lip as she moved her hips in slow circles clenching tightly along his girth. His hands ghosted over her hips as she moved around him like fluid like water as they found their release together slowly. He slowly shrank back into his plates and shifted her more comfortably on his chest not letting her go, their hearts pounding in the same rhythm.

~*~

Garrus woke to the sound of muted voices. His nose buried in Jane's pillow and the blankets tangled along his legs and spurs.

"Who's that..." He thought not recognizing the voice.

"Male from the sounds of it...and not human." his eyes narrowed slightly as he struggled to untangle himself. He reached into his drawer and pulled out loose pants and quickly threw them on.

Jane focused her attention on Thane's large eyes as she slowly opened her mouth, he held a chocolate covered strawberry to her lips and quirked the corner of his lip in a smile.

"Siha, I'm glad you like the presents I brought you." his voice vibrated slightly.

Jane nodded as her teeth bit into the strawberry, eyes drawing close as she savored the tart sweetness of the strawberry with the heavier sweetness of the chocolate.

"I'm surprised you remembered." She said blinking her eyes open and rewarding him a smile.

"I'm not interrupting anything now am I?" Garrus drawled his sub vocals singing with anger, causing Thane to turn his attention towards the turian and smirk.

"Your husband?" he asked Jane with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah..." Jane said softly with a blush staining her cheeks.

Thane drew stood up straight and stared at the taller man.

"Thane. Thane Krios, a...friend of Jane's." he said his head tilted slightly with a smirk.

Garrus narrowed his eyes and nodded to Thane, wrapping his arm possessively around Jane's waist and pulling her into his arms to lightly nuzzle her neck, allowing the drell to see the mark.

Jane rolled her eyes at his antics but didn't pull out of his embrace, just leaned her cheek against his and gave him a small nuzzle of her own.

"He brought me some fresh fruits." she said, gesturing to the countertop where brightly colored objects lay.

"Apples, strawberries and oranges!" she said with glee, her hand shooting out reaching for a jar. "AND chocolate spread! I haven't had these since I was back on Earth with Kaidan." her words causing both males to shift uncomfortably.

"I found them in a shop on the Presidium." Thane said as he handed Jane an apple and a knife.

Thane watched riveted as her fingers held the knife, a paraframed straight edge with a gently molded grip, a hard stainless steel alloy, delicately against the skin of the apple and gently peeled, the keen edge biting into the apple cleanly, skin curling along her hand and wrist in one unbroken line. With a quick flick of her wrist, she sliced the apple into segments and popped one into her mouth before wiping the titanium-coated blade against her shirt and handing it back to Thane.

"As I was saying, Miranda and Jack will be arriving tomorrow, they've booked a hotel in the Presidium. Zaeed, the day before the SSV Hekate docks. Wrex said he might stop by too but he's keeping an eye on Grunt to make sure he doesn't go stir crazy again."

The kitchen door blew open as a small tattooed woman rushed into the room followed by a taller woman in a catsuit.

"Really, Jack you could have just knocked at the front door." a slightly accented voice said with bored undertones.

"Gotta make an entrance somehow baby." the smaller woman said, giving the taller woman a smack in the ass.

"Jack? Miranda? You're early!" Jane said, finally launching herself out of Garrus' arms and wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.

"So I heard you got hitched again. I'm hurt you didn't invite us to the wedding." the taller woman said.

"Yeah and you two get arrested on sight? I doubt the Alliance forgot the stunt you guys pulled when you stole that warship for a joyride." Jane said with a grin on her face.

"So the turian's your husband huh?" the smaller woman said advancing on Garrus with narrowed eyes and glowing fists.

Garrus growled softly in his chest, his own eyes narrowed.

"He's alright. I'm Jack, that's Miranda." she said gesturing to the taller woman who just nodded at him coldly.

"So we talking strategy or what?" Jane said, turning on both coffee pots and pulling out mugs.

"Any idea what we'll be walking into?"

"No idea, either they'll hand her over or we'll go in and get her ourselves. Either way, I'm not going in blind." Jane said coldly as she slammed a mug onto the table.

"Latest intel I received..." Miranda said pulling a datapad out of her bag and handing it to Jane. "A smaller turian ship has began to follow along the SSV Hekate and a small platoon of turians had requested boarding permission."

"Oh? What else?"

"The leader of the group is a Spectre, a Nihlus Kryik. It seems he's taken a liking to your girl and is preventing Major Antella from going anywhere near her."

Jane turned her attention to Garrus a question on her face.

"Primarch Victus' orders."

Jane rubbed a hand down her face and let out a groan.

"I wonder who else knows." she asks the group.

"I doubt the Council knows, otherwise..."

"We don't know what the Council would have done." Thane commented as he speared an orange and began to peel it.

"But it is good to be prepared regardless." Garrus nodded as he made his way back to Jane to wrap her in his arms.


	5. Pick up

The two weeks passed quickly for Garrus and Jane, days were spent with people coming in and out of their kitchen. Old friends and new friends offering advice and help. Aside from Jack, Thane and Miranda, the group expanded to three Krogan, a human mercenary, a human thief, an Asari Justicar and surprisingly, a salarian doctor from STG. Their nights were filled with them learning and exploring each other's body, drinking in each others breathless gasp from passion filled nights.

"You think it might be too much?" Garrus asked as he finally rolled off her and pulled her into his arms.

Jane sighed and rubbed her face into his cowl, "It might be, but I want them to see that it is not a good idea to fuck with me. Joker has the Normandy on standby and EDI already hacked the video feed for the docking bay. If things go south, I'm making sure to take Udina with me to hell."

"And leave me to take care of Lisa?" Garrus teased softly tugging a strand of her hair.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage," settling her arm across his chest.

"Well, Tali and Kal with uh...Legion" Garrus coughed slightly, "Plan on showing up."

"Legion eh? You mean the Geth robot that follows Tali around?" she grinned and patted his chest. "They'll get a kick out of that for sure."

"Yes, like the Normandy has an unshackled AI as a temporary Captain wouldn't" he drolled causing Jane to giggle.

He had already started to doze off, pulling her closer into his arms when her voice drifted from the darkness, sending a chill down his spine.

"It will be enough."

~*~

Docking bay D-24 was crowded. Crowded was putting it mildly with how many different military personnel standing around armed to the teeth. Garrus shook his head ruefully as he watched Jane stare point blank at Ambassador Udina. He leaned down lightly to nuzzle her cheek drawing her stare towards him.

He quirked a brow and smirked as she smiled up at him.

He took a quick look around and shook his head again, The Council and their security guards took up a corner of the bay, Ambassador Udina, and Captain Anderson stood off to one side with their own guards around them.

Jane stood with Miranda, Jack and Eve the Krogan female covered in a veil. Wrex, James, and Zaeed leaned casually against a wall. Liara, Mordin and Samara paced by the large windows watching the ships pass.

Garrus looked up as Tali and Legion walked towards him. Kal followed behind Tali, eyes focused on Tali's gentle swinging hips.

"Officer Vakarian," Legion turned towards the Officer.

"Yes Legion?"

"Commander Vakarian has taught me a dance, would you like to see?"

Garrus blinked in surprise, wondering when Jane would have had the time for it.

"Uh...Legion...I don't think now would be an appropriate time for it," he shifted and bit his tongue as the robot seemed crestfallen.

"Oh...okay..." the sullen robot moved a step back. Suddenly, music came from his comm, causing him to step back in alarm as Legion began to 'dance' in jerky motions.

"GO Legion! Shake that metal booty!" Jack yelled fist pumping the air. Miranda wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and shook her head.

"Don't encourage him," she admonished with a teasing grin.

Jane fought a grin as she noticed her crew being tossed disapproving looks. Miranda moved closer to Jack and fist bumped her before walking towards Garrus, arms going around his waist.

"The ship's coming in," Liara called, suddenly leaning against the barrier and looking out.

Jane's eyes moved around the room, taking note of the dark shadows in the corner, her head lifting in a small nod. She watched as a small shimmer moved closer to Ambassador Udina and grinned vindictively.

"In position," her omni-tool blinked as she received Kasumi's message.

"I have him at my crosshairs, Siha." Thane's voice whispered into her comm.

She nodded again and stood up straight, arms behind her back as she watched the ship pull in. Garrus took one moment to slide his talon down her cheek and mimicked her stance.

They watched as the airlock disengaged, a billow of steam came from the doors and Major Antella emerged red faced with rage.

"You..." he growled as he stormed up to Jane. "You're lucky I don't court martial you."

"Like you could get it to stick?" Jane said with cool disdain as she stared up at him with hate filled eyes.

Garrus let out a warning growl as he took a step towards the male threatening his mate causing him to take a step back and straighten his shirt, moving towards Ambassador Udina.

'Two for the price of one. :)' her omni-tool texted another message from Kasumi.

Jane's eyes were riveted to the dark skinned turian with white markings, carrying a child in his arms. She held her breath as he drew closer to her and Garrus.

"Mommy?" the child called, voice soft and weak.

Jane reached for the child Nihlus handing her over gently. Tiny arms wrapped around her neck and she slid one hand up behind the girl's head and held her close.

"They were starving her. Once we boarded they refused to come near her room to bring her rations. Luckily we had picked up a crate of MRE's for the girl. From the looks of it...they were torturing her." Nihlus said with disgust.

"It was not torture! We were testing her biotic capabilities!" Major Antella yelled.

Jane shook with rage, with a blink of an eye her body flared brightly with biotic energy as she rounded on Antella. Garrus quickly reached for Lisa only to watch in shock as the child flared brightly with biotic energy before flaring out and fainting in her mother's arms. It only managed to fuel Garrus' rage as a loud threatening growl erupted from his throat.

Suddenly multiple things happened at once. A shot rang out, an inch away from Udina's head as Kasumi popped out of her tactical cloak and held a dagger to Antella's neck. Guns and weapons were drawn pointed towards the Alliance.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ambassador Udina shouted.

"Do something!" Udina shouted at the Councilors.

"This matter is out of our hands. We do not condone experiments on helpless children. We are only here to make sure your end of the bargain is fulfilled." Councilor Tevos said with a small smile.

Jane smiled and nodded to the Councilors, her voice cold. "I learned something from my forays. A pirate queen told me one rule when I went into her domain. And I've adopted that rule." Jane's voice slid around the room.

"Don't. Fuck. With. Me."

She looked up suddenly, eyes glowing with rage, a cold smile across her face.

"You won't win."

Garrus leaned over, wrapping his arms protectively around Jane and Lisa.

"Jane..." Anderson said softly his face soft.

She met Anderson's eyes and nodded, biotic energy flickered off as she handed Lisa to Garrus and turned to look at Ambassador Udina.

"Count yourself lucky." She said as she turned on her heel and marched off followed by Garrus and her crew.

"You're turning your back on the Alliance?" Udina shouted, causing Jane to turn around and stare.

"I'm an Alliance soldier and I always will be. Unlike you, my loyalty will always remain despite what you've done to me and mine."

~*~

 

Their house was full of people gathered around the kitchen as food and drinks were passed around. Jane had disappeared into Lisa's room to tuck in the sleeping child.

Garrus leaned against the wall and watched as Jack pulled Miranda into her arms and gave her a deep kiss. He was taken by surprise when he was told the two females were a bonded pair. It was something turians did not do. But he could not fault them for finding their happiness.

"Garrus," Thane said with a quiet vibrating voice.

"Thane..." Garrus nodded at the assassin. Still not sure what to make of him and his ability to randomly pop in and out of the house.

Thane smirked as he studied Garrus closely, who had let out a soft threatening growl.

_"She sat at the table, face expressionless like a doll. Her comrade handing her a glass of some dark drink. Her eyes roam around the room and land on mine, despite my best attempt to hide in the shadows. She nods and knocks back the drink. A small grimace flashes across her face as the alcohol burns its way down her throat. Her comrade reaches down and grabs her hand leading her to the dance floor. 'Lola let's dance, just like old times.' He says another smile flashes briefly across her face as she nods and follows him. She moves like water, slow and graceful, hair burning bright like fire. I move close to her and hold out my hand, silently asking her to dance. She smiles and nods as her comrade moves off to dance with an Asari. Her hips sway with mine, as my hands ghost over her arms and waist. She turns to look at me and smile. 'You dance good.' I say watching a blush spread across her face. She holds up her hand pointing to her ring. "I'm married." She pauses and her face floods with grief, green eyes fill with tears as I pull her off the dance floor and into a booth. She cries into my shoulder mourning the loss of her husband and not being able to express grief. She hiccups and apologizes and thanks me before disappearing back into the crowd of dancers."_ Thane whispers voice a quiet monotone.

"What was that?" Garrus asked curiously, shock causing his mandibles to flare out.

"My first memory of Jane..." Thane's sub vocals filled with sadness as he walks away.

'He's in love with her.' Garrus thought briefly.

Garrus shakes his head and slowly makes his way to Lisa's room. He leaned against the door frame and watch as Jane pulled a blanket to Lisa's chest, as a soft soothing hum filled the room. He took another step closer, and smiled as she turned to look at him. She held her hand out to him and smiled, pulling him to her side to look down at the sleeping child.

"This is nice," she lightly nuzzling his neck.

"Yes it is," he rumbled leaning down to press his forehead against hers before pressing his mouth plates against her lips.

"We should take a vacation. Away from the Council, the Alliance, and the Hierarchy." she said quietly as she leaned into him.

 

~*~

"Were the tests conclusive?" Udina asked Antella as the two shared a glass of port and a cigar.

"The kid, she's strong. Stronger than her parents thats for sure. Tweaked just right we can turn her into a super weapon," Antella sneered as he downed his glass.

Udina nodded thoughtfully, taking a long drag of the cigar.

"Cerberus has expressed interest in the child. They strongly believe that Shepard needs to be taken down a peg or two. Have the house watched, get their schedule down and when they're at their weakest we will strike," Udina smiled darkly.


	6. Daddy Garrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Garrus IS sexy!

Garrus woke slowly, hearing a soft cry coming from somewhere in the house. He turned to look at Jane's sleeping body and debated on waking her up. Thinking better of it, he rolled off the bed and slowly made his way into Lisa's room. Pushing the door open, he saw the small girl curled under the bed shaking in fear.

"What's wrong little one?" he asked crouching down to peek at her.

Lisa lets out a soft sob and rushed into his arms, tiny legs wrapped around his waist and even tinier arms around his neck. She continued to cry softly into his cowl as he patted her back awkwardly moving to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He settles her down tucking the small girl into his chest crooning softly. Without him knowing he suddenly began humming a turian lullaby his mother sang to him as a child. Lisa hiccuped and nuzzled into his neck, her eyes drifting as she falls asleep in his arms.

Jane rolls over, feeling cold without Garrus' heat. She climbed out of bed slowly making her way towards the kitchen. Finding it empty, she headed back towards the bedrooms and slowly pushes the door to her daughter's room open. She let out a small gasp staring at Garrus fast asleep holding Lisa in his arms.

Garrus' eyes immediately flashed open noticing Jane.

He gave a sheepish grin while trying to hide his embarrassed face, "hey, ya caught me."

"I did, so what's going on here?" Jane gave a soft chuckle.

He grinned as he snuggled the girl closer to his chest, "she was crying, under her bed. I went to check it out and she just rushed to me and clung on me like a pyjak."

"Oh I see...don't move," Jane quickly pulled up her omni-tool snapping a picture.

Garrus' face lit up with an embarrassed expression, "You better not show that to anyone! You'll ruin my reputation!"

As Garrus protested Lisa twitched in his arms.

"Heheh, shoosh, be quiet, you'll wake her up," she leaned over kissing his mandible. "I'll go make us breakfast, just hang on to her ok?"

He nodded and smiled before closing his eyes again.

~*~

Garrus hands Nihlus a dextro beer and settling into the chair next to the Spectre.

"So have you thought about your own Spectre candidacy?" Nihlus asked as he took a long draught of the beer.

Garrus let out a grunt as his eyes focused on the little girl sitting by a tree digging into the dirt with a plastic shovel and pail.

Nihlus grew a faint smile, "You'll only be gone for six months, probably less considering what you've already been through."

"Six months away from Jane and Lisa..." Garrus grunted again, closing his eyes briefly.

'Jane's warm body, that glow she has. The way she looks up at me and smiles...Lisa, the way she shadows my footsteps staring at me with those impossibly large curious eyes.' he shook his head ruefully and sighed.

"You should go for it Garrus," Jane said entering from the doorway.

Garrus looked with an awe of shock.

"What? Don't look so surprised, you said you wanted to do some good for the galaxy and being a Spectre seems close enough," she laughs moving towards Garrus climbing on his lap.

He placed a hand possessively around her waist and gave it a light squeeze, nuzzling the side of her neck. She leaned in close lightly nuzzling him back as he lets out a soft growl.

"Are you sure Jane? It is six months..." he murmured quietly.

"We'll be fine, Thane lives here on the Citadel, James and Liara are next door and I'm pretty sure I can take care of both Lisa and I," she pressed against his forehead staring into his eyes.

His subharmonics sing briefly of jealousy at the mention of the drell but he squashes it before Nihlus caught on. The Spectre throws him an amused glance and shakes his head, mandibles flickering briefly against his cheek plates.

"I'll think about it," he sighs as Jane gives Nihlus a small nod.

"It won't happen for a while, you two have only been bonded for a few months. The Council can wait," Nihlus finished off his beer. "I'll stay in touch, Vakarian," he nodded to them before departing.

Garrus' thumb traced lazy circles on Jane's side as the two continue to watch the little girl in the distance.

"Jane?"

"Hm?" she responded somewhat distracted

"Is there something going on between you and the drell?" his hand rested on her waist giving a final squeeze.

Jane lets out a soft laugh and shook her head, "Really Vakarian?" she turned her body straddling him to stare into his eyes. "You're going to ask me that?"

"Well, you two seem awfully close..." he searched her face carefully.

Jane leans down lightly pressing her forehead against his before pressing her lips against his mouth plates.

She let out a soft sigh, her fingers lightly rubbing small circles against the leather of his neck, "He's been there for me after Kaidan died. He seemed to show up every place my crew would have shore leave but no, nothing like that. I've done a few sorties with him here and there but nothing else. You have nothing to worry about, Garrus," she said softly before pressing her lips against his again.

"Good," he growls pulling her closer into his arms, hands sliding to her hips eliciting a small groan from her lips.

Jane slid down slowly, a wicked smile flashed across her face as his hands tightening around her hips to pull her closer.

"Mmm, Jane..."

"Mommy?" Lisa's voice broke the lusty haze surrounding them, "There's a man over there," Lisa pointed towards the bushes bordering their house.

Jane and Garrus quickly jumped to their feet. Jane tossed an orb of biotic energy at the bushes causing a reporter to fly into the air. Garrus took quick aim with his sniper rifle and shot the video drone floating by the reporters head.

"Son of a bitch, you mother fuckers are going to pay for my camera!" the reporter shouted before he fell to the ground with a thud. The reporter took off running, curses filling the air behind him.

"Mommy why was that man taking pictures?" Lisa questioned.

Jane smiles, and ruffles the girl's curls, "Because sweetie, they want pictures of the cutest and luckiest little girl in the galaxy," Jane lightly tapped Lisa's nose.

The little girl gave a big bright smile as she made her way into the house. Jane rested her head against Garrus' cowl and let out a soft growl of frustration.

"That's the third reporter this week. James and Liara have already left to visit Thessia. Maybe we should take a trip to Palavan or maybe Earth?" Garrus murmurs, his hands roaming Jane's back.

She planted a soft kiss along the edge of his cowl, "Probably not a good idea on both, how about we head to Elysium? I heard its a vacation hot spot for a lot of the Council races. Should be safe enough there."

"Sounds good," Garrus checked his omni-tool looking at the dates, "We could leave in two days at the earliest...still, it does bother me..."

Jane rested her head against Garrus', "It's ok, eventually it'll blow over"

"I just don't want her going to the academy with people staring at her because of her turian 'father'. The galaxy can be vicious, humans and turians alike."

"Do you regret us?"

Garrus looked up at Jane then turned to the little girl playing in the house, "Not a chance, you two are the best things to happen in my life."

Jane gave a warm smile, "If we take my ship we can be there tonight, in Elysium. I'm sure the remainder of my crew would love a vacation too," Jane stood up to stretch as her body quivered with excitement.

"Fine, but I'm not paying for their drinks. I've seen how much that small, angry biotic can drink."


End file.
